knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Beetle
Blue Beetle was a male, S-Class EX-Type Zero personally birthed by Queen E-34 in CC 430 while she was secluded in her room at Core Temple. He was E-34's second EX-Type Zero but also considered to be her third "child". Blue Beetle possessed a wide-range of equipment sets, including three armor suit forms. He was also proficiently compatible with any weapon he can find. Aside from this, Blue Beetle was also a practitioner of Pray Style with specializations in spear and sword techniques. Blue Beetle had an extensive participation in the War of Prayer but was slain by Master Knight Anne Mayer with the assistance of A-10. Blue Beetle played a major role as an antagonist in Main Episode-0 Pray where he completely wipes out every human forces he encountered with extreme impunity. He specifically bore hatred against Anne Mayer, and even went so far as to hunt her down for a duel while in Arin. It was in this same duel that Blue Beetle lost and was consequently slain. Characteristics Blue Beetle was a humanoid Beast with a bipedal profile, appearing akin to a feudal warrior. His sharp face was characterized by six slanted eyes that glow green. There was no visible mouth but it may have been covered by a mouthpiece. Blue Beetle also has gray hair wildly flowing like a lion's mane. In his true form, Blue Beetle is clad in purplish armor with yellowish white highlights. Aside from this basic get-up, Blue Beetle can also equip ablative layers of different armor suits that are mounted on top of each other. He then "sheds" the outermost form to reveal the next preceding armor suits in a similar fashion to a Matryoshka doll. Out of his forms, Blue Beetle usually appears in his Multi-role Armor Suit to the point that human intelligence mistakenly assumed that it was actually his original, base form. Role Second Battle of Arin Blue Beetle first appeared in the series when Pray revealed herself as E-34 and took over Central Order in what ensued to be the Second Battle of Arin. EX-Type Zeroes Fear and Blue Beetle were both already inside Pray's detention cell waiting on stand-by. When the cell was opened, Blue Beetle then jumped out to kill those who checked on Pray. He then participated in purging all the Knights in Core Temple. Blue Beetle is next seen intercepting a massive counter-attack by AUA, AE, and surviving Knights. The leaders of the operation was Deputy Chief of Central Order Kamad and his twin sister Master Knight Kamal. Blue Beetle faced the entire force head-on and was seen clashing with the twins in the air, exchanging a few blows that quickly ended with the twin Master Knights being impaled at the Amethyst Lance. The EX-Type Zero purposely landed on the bridge of the lead battleship to show them how easily he had killed the Master Knights. He then flung the corpses at the bridge's windshield, taunting them, before proceeding to slice the whole battleship in half. The counter-attacking force, horrified by what just happened, scattered in pandemonium while being picked off by Blue Beetle and other Beasts. Battle of Valtia Blue Beetle made a timely appearance during the Battle of Valtia when the New Alliance special subjugation force had cornered E-34's other EX-Type Zero, Fear. Together with a team of Type 5 "Attendant-Guards", Blue Beetle warped straight into Valtia's atmosphere using a Level 5 Bio-Gate from Arin. He immediately destroyed the Titan-class Battlecruisers (Dalton and Minerva) that were guarding the combat zone. The surprised subjugation force attempted to stop Blue Beetle from further interfering but it was all in vain. Sowat-class Frigates concentrated their fire on the approaching Beasts with their special particle beam cannons that can supposedly take down low class EX-Type Zeroes, however Blue Beetle simply activated his Volcanic Echo Shield to negate the attack. As the Beasts neared Fear, the Cross Society Crusaders and the Graviton Beam Emitters-equipped AE Special Task Force Troopers moved in to block them but they were swiftly massacred. With nothing more to stop them, Blue Beetle and the Attendant-Guards recovered Fear and secured an escape by boarding a Manaan Mothership which warped back to Arin. The subjugation force, too exhausted from their fight, acknowledged that it would already be suicidal at that point to stop the two from leaving. Third Battle of Arin During the Third Battle of Arin, Blue Beetle intercepted the Landfall Operation of the AUA Relief Force headed by Master Knight Anne Mayer. He used the massive Gravity Cannon, appropriated from Central Order's armory, to shred the 7th Colony of Arin that was in a trajectory to collide with the Arin Space Elevator. This frustrated AUA's attempt to create an orbital drop for maximum destruction. Blue Beetle then led an army of Type 5 Black Sharks, Type 77s, and other Beasts in destroying the colony's falling debris. Blue Beetle next appeared when the remaining AUA-AE-Knights forces trapped in Arin sortied for a counter-attack operation. The Arin stragglers linked-up and coordinated their movements as a distraction so that Anne Mayer and A-10, transported by Ed aboard his fighter craft, could slip into the eroded Core Temple acting as the Queen's Nest. The majority of the distraction force however was decimated by Blue Beetle, who donned his Almighty Ultimate Weapon - The Blue to intercept them. It was revealed that the EX-Type Zero had also taken Central Order's MJOLNIR for himself. Suspicious of humanity's sudden burst of courage to mount such a desperate offensive, Blue Beetle then hunted down the whereabouts of Anne Mayer. Meanwhile, a team of Black Sharks had already surrounded Anne and A-10. They suddenly stopped attacking as they were instructed by Blue Beetle to leave his "prey" alone. Anne and A-10 were left bewildered by the Black Sharks sudden departure and while they tried making sense of what just happened, Blue Beetle launched a barrage of particle beam attacks from the air. He also used MJOLNIR to completely level the whole area but A-10 used her own Volcanic Echo Shield to negate Blue Beetle's opening attack. A-10 then fought in Anne's behest to bring down the EX-Type Zero from its aerial position. In their fight, the battle doll exhausted all of her equipment and abilities but managed to force Blue Beetle to shed The Blue armor suit form. Unfortunately for her, Blue Beetle emerged to continue the fight in his Blue Gladiator form. A-10 then retreated to get some breathing space but the EX-Type Zero continued closing in hot pursuit - this completed A-10's objective of luring Blue Beetle down within Anne's range. Anne then jumped from a skyscraper and performed a surprise Red Crescent Move technique that destroyed the armor suit. Anne now took over from where A-10 left off in the fight against Blue Beetle, who was reduced to his Multi-role Armor Suit. Keeping in mind the resurrected Kamad's advice, Anne was able to overcome Blue Beetle's spear technique and initially defeated him thereafter. However, faulty intelligence led humanity to believe that the Multi-role armor suit was Blue Beetle's true form. Because of this, Anne lowered her guard thinking that the EX-Type Zero had already been slain. Blue Beetle then once again shed his ablative armor suit to reveal his true form. Fortunately for Anne, A-10 pushed her away in the nick of time before Blue Beetle's surprise blow landed. Despite their exhaustion, Anne and Blue Beetle immediately resumed their fight with overflowing zeal and mutual hatred. Blue Beetle, in spite of his humanoid base form, was still able to wield the colossal MJOLNIR with ease. Anne countered with a Pray Style technique that shattered MJOLNIR's crystallized particle beam blade. The two then continued fighting on the hilt as it was falling from mid-air. Blue Beetle unleashed a furious series of quick attacks that pushed Anne on the defensive. When the Master Knight attempted to parry one of his attacks, Blue Beetle blew her away with the recoil of his kick on the locked swords. With Anne staggering to stand up, Blue Beetle pitted everything for the finishing strike. However, Anne already knew that her opponent would take the initiative given her present weakened state. As Blue Beetle dashed forward towards her, Anne then gathered her remaining strength to make a counter. The two passed by each other in climatic fashion before the delayed reaction kicked in, resulting into Blue Beetle's body bursting open and being sliced up - Anne emerged as the victor. Aftermath Blue Beetle decimated whole armed formations by himself or while commanding over regiments of Beasts. His lost had a huge impact in E-34's collective firepower which offered some relief to the Arin survivors fighting a losing battle on the surface. With the EX-Type Zero gone, it also meant that coordination of Beast operations on the planet surface fell momentarily. Blue Beetle's death blew a hole through the defense lines of E-34's Nest. This enabled Master Knight Anne Mayer and her escort, A-10, to continue plowing through E-34's brood while heading to Core Temple without further major resistance. Powers and Abilities ]] Blue Beetle possessed a high-yield A-Class Core that provides ample energy to simultaneously power his particle beam weapons, Volcanic Echo Shield, and other equipment. He wielded the MJOLNIR, four Violet Crystal Swords, the Amethyst Lance, Central Order's Gravity Cannon, and numerous particle beam cannons. Blue Beetle was a practitioner of Pray Style, notably in spear and sword techniques which he demonstrated with the Amethyst Lance and the Violet Crystal Swords respectively. He has demonstrated the following Pray Style techniques: Full Charge Maximum Thrust, Six Formation Slash, and Triangle-Torn Thrust. Blue Beetle fought dynamically and with extreme agility. He was also shown to have a vast knowledge on numerous weaponry, enabling him to use them with a high level of skill. Aside from these, Blue Beetle also had leadership abilities as demonstrated when he held command over teams of Beasts. Most notably, he directed the interception of AUA Relief Force's Landfall Operation. During the Third Battle of Arin, Fear was given command of Arin's orbital defense/blockade while Blue Beetle had responsibility on surface operations which mainly centered in quelling the insurgency efforts of the Arin survivors, hunting down other humans, and stopping intruders from gaining access to the Nest and the Plants. Armor Suit forms *'Almighty Ultimate Weapon - The Blue' The Blue is a massive armor suit designed to act in both carrier and bomber roles. It is the largest armor suit form of Blue Beetle. The Blue usually operates from the upper atmosphere/orbital space from where it uses the high-vantage position to besiege enemy positions and blanket formations with intense, concentrated fire. This armor suit form possesses multiple cores and various attached particle beam weapons that can independently track and intercept incoming hostiles. The Blue is further protected by its own barriers and thick armor that can withstand attacks from any and all angles even when done simultaneously. The Blue is a controller unit for several Beast Floaters that act as drones. There is also a large, independently moving shield mounted on the left side of the armor suit that is powered by its own core, making it capable of particle beam attacks as well as remotely controlled flight. Besides these drones, the Blue can also deploy assault-role low rank Beasts (possibly Type 90s) that are stored as folded discs within the recesses of the armor suit. The Almighty Ultimate Weapon - The White is the Blue's counterpart. *'Blue Gladiator' The Blue Gladiator is an armor suit specifically designed for close-quarters combat. Blue Beetle thus uses it to assert melee superiority. Despite the large frame, the Blue Gladiator still retains high mobility even without the use of Aurora System. Instead, it possesses cores that are dedicated towards maintaining the maximum achievable agility in conjunction with thrust vectoring. Blue Gladiator is so fast that A-10's advanced sensors failed to keep up with its movements. *'Multi-role Armor Suit' This is the armor suit form that Blue Beetle mostly appears in and was probably used to hide away his true form. The suit notably appears with four arms and large thighs. It also has four high-yield thrusters that enables flight and easily propels Blue Beetle while in this huge form. This armor suit is also equipped with the Volcanic Echo Shield which was taken from Central Order that provides Blue Beetle with near impenetrable defense that can negate all particle beam attacks. Four Violet Crystal Swords are also kept in pockets located inside the thighs. Unlike the other armor suit forms, the Multi-role Armor Suit lacks its own cores but Blue Beetle's A-Class core can more than compensate for this. Gallery References Category:Beasts Category:High Rank Beast Category:EX-Type